what an anniversary this turned out to be
by X-Sammie-Jo-X
Summary: Bella and Edwards 1 year anniversary goes a little wrong when Bella goes to Seattle to get a secret present for Edward can Edward get to her in time to save her or will he be a little to late
1. Chapter 1

Bpov

Today was supposed to be a good day it was mine and Edwards 12 month anniversary. I was going into Seattle to get a present and some things for him. It is also 11 month and 2 weeks

since I found out about his families vampire secret I was in my old Chevy truck Charlie gave me when I first came to forks. Listening to the radio when some news come on about Seattle i

wasn't really tuned in I was really excited about seeing Edwards face when he saw what I had in mind. I was so glad he couldn't read my mind the last couple of days. Alice has been in fits

of laughter for the past week but she has also managed to keep it out of her mind while Edward was in the room.

Everything was going completely fine when a drunken lorry driver went through a red light and straight into the side of my truck the impact of the lorry had my little truck swerving of the

road and near the edge of the road. The glass from my windshield smashed and a big piece went into my stomach before I could focus on my surroundings I could feel something warm roll

down my face. Thats when i new that my chances of getting out of here were slim I couldn't reach my phone because I couldn't move all I could do is hope that Alice worked her magic and Edward was on his way.

I was getting very dizzy and I couldn't move thats when everything went black.

Epov

I was getting really frustrated it was mine and Bella's anniversary today and for the past week her and Alice has been up to something. She was going to Seattle for the day while I was

hunting with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie Carlisle was at the hospital and Esme was at home. I decided to ring Bella while Emmett being Emmett plays with his food wrestling with a

bear. I was getting very worried when she wouldn't pick up and when I heard a scream i new it was Alice having a Vision I was just terrified to see what it was About. I ran to Alice as fast

as I could to see her rocking back and forth in Jaspers arms while he was trying to calm her by soothing her with words and the emotion power he has. "Alice what did you see" I asked

worry in my voice thats when it hit me her vision was on replay in my head and what i saw made me fall to my knees in tearless sob _'a drunken lorry driver cutting a red light crashing into the side of a very familiar red Chevy Truck with the impact causing it to fly to the side of the thin road very close to the edge and inside the truck was a very helpless girl with long curly brown hair pinned between the window and the steering wheel. Blood falling from her head and even more from her stomach were the glass from the windshield stabbed into her and Bella's beautiful eyes shut' _

_"NO,NO,NO NOT HER ITS A LIE NOT HER WHY HER NO" I shouted _It couldn't be her she was everything to me that's when Alice spoke for the first time " its true Edward and you have to

save her if you leave now you can get to her in time to get her out me and Rosalie will go ahead and warn Carlisle you Jazz and Emmett get to her Now do you understand GET UP NOW

EDWARD" I did as I was told I got up and at more than vampire speed I ran with Jasper and Emmett behind we were at the scene in less than 10 mins and i heard the most beautiful thing

in my world Bella's heartbeat slow with laboured breathing to go with it. "Emmett I need to try ease the door off so I can get her out jasper call Carlisle make sure Alice filled him in and tell

him we are on our way" I commanded them once Emmett had the door I was by Bella's side at once talking to her and checking her pulse even though I didn't need to because of my vampire hearing but it was just a natural instinct

"Bella, Bella Hunnie its me Edward open your eyes please sweetheart" I said what happened next relived me she groaned the cutest groan and tried to move but I stopped her she

was in too much pain as it is.

Bpov

Through the darkness I heard my angel calling me back home his voice was strained and full of pain it scared me. My angel shouldn't be in pain it was wrong that's when he called again

"Bella, Bella Hunnie its Edward open your eyes please sweetheart" that's when I found my way back to my body and the pain started. I groaned out in pain when I tried to move to look at

him he stopped me "Don't move Darlin not yet just stay as still as you can okay love" that's when it all came back the light the lorry and the smashing sound of metal and glass then I

remembered my stomach and it hurt a lot so I concentrated on HIS voice "Emmitt I Need your help to get her out of the truck!" then I heard the booming voice of Emmett not the easiest

voice to forget "Yeah Dude let's get her to Carlisle Jasper said their waiting for us at the hospital." I felt myself being lifted from the big chuck of metal that used to be my truck and

screamed out in pain "STOP PLEASE STOP MY STOMACH OW AHHH IT HURTS" I cried out then i felt calm waves fly through me and once again I was in the dark.

Epov

After getting her out of the truck we were at the hospital in about 15 minutes and Carlisle was there waiting. once he saw Bella he went from concerned worried dad mode to doctor and thats when the wait started.

**please review this is my first story ever Writen and i would like to know if i should continue please let me know what you think it would be much appreciated thanx for reading xxxxxxx**

**Sammie-Joe **


	2. Chapter 2

What an anniversary this turned out to be chap 2

Apov

Once Edward, Emmet and Jasper were on their way to save Bella me and Rosalie took of to the hospital to see Carlisle. We got there in 5 minutes and went straight to his office where he looked to be packing up for the day. I ran in and he looked up at me "Well Alice this is a big surprise I was just packing up, whats wrong sweetheart you look like you've seen a ghost" he said worried " Carlisle its Bella I saw a vision while I was hunting " I told him I was truly terrified for Bella omg what if they don't get to her I couldn't see anything and that only scared me more I was cut of my thoughts by Rosalie which really surprised me "Buy the way Edward reacted when he saw Alice's vision its really bad" then Carlisle spoke his voice strained "Alice what did you see" he really did love Bella as his daughter i told him about my vision of how a drunk run a red light and went straight in to the side of Bella's truck after i was finished he was as white as bone "How bad are her injuries Alice?" he asked "real bad her windscreen smashed on the impact and a chunk went into her stomach she also has a deep cut on her head and the rest im not sure my visions are getting more blurry and its hard to make out" "hmm i wonder what thats supposed to mean its never happend before" Carlisle said talking to him self " okay then lets get ready ring jasper and ask him how long they will be we will need to be very quick once they get here" i went outside and as soon as I was about to ring him my phone rang it was Esme " hello dear how are you holding up jasper rung and told me what happened Edward is so worried about her poor thing" Esme also felt like a mother towards Bella "I'm really scared i can't see anything, ill ring you back when she gets here i need to ring jazz" "okay dear tell Carlisle to ring me with some news" i said my i will and hung up i saw Emmet's jeep speed into the car park and i ran in to jet Carlisle who came out immediately after getting some nurses on the scene to help. Edward got out with a very broken Bella in his arms and i ran straight into Jazz's arms he whispered his calming words and we went into the hospital waiting room and began the long wait.

Epov

I was so scared why Bella why my Bella she was my world. It was so painful waiting for news as every minute was going deathly slow I was growing more and more frustrated, I was passing up and down the waiting room. I had jasper sending me calming waves that just went straight threw me and didn't make any difference what so ever and then Emmet telling me to sit down and calm down. I was about to snap back until I heard Carlisle come in and i was by his side instantly "is she okay, what happened, and what took so long?" i asked he gave me a look that only made me start worrying and then his expression changed to sympathy and that was alot worse.

Cpov

As soon as Bella was on a bed we were rushing strait for the OR. She had lost and was still losing way to much blood. She was unconscious and it made it harder to determine if she had a concussion or something. I watched from the outside. As soon as the anaesthetist had her asleep they started. once the glass was out and she was stitched up they had to give her 2 transfusions to get her blood level back to normal. When the surgery was finally finished she was going back to the ward for the nurses to keep an eye on her. It was time to face Edward and the rest of the family. The Surgen told me what happend and asked if i wanted to be the one to break it to the family. I was scared to what I should tell them because Bella was in a stable state but because of the blood loss the Surgen was worried she had gone into a coma state and said that comas could take years to come out of. As I reached the room I was bombarded with Questions from Edward asking "is she okay, what happened, and what took so long?" I gave him a warning look to shut him up so I could speek but that seemed to make it worse so I gave him a more sympathetic look and he looked terrified thats when I began. "The surgary went successfully but their was a few complications of blood loss but she is stable we just need to wait for her to wake up to be sure. Because of the amount of blood she lost the surgen was worried she might have slipped into a coma state, im sorry" and with that I left to see Bella and the rest of them followed i could tell it was going to be a long night i was so worried about Edward it was supposed to be their anniversary today and this was the surprise he got.

Epov

We followed Carlisle to Bella's room where I went straight to Bella's side and held her hand. I kissed it gently and assessed the damage she had stitches from her left eye to the bottom of the cheek. She looked so peaceful as she slept. That's what i believed she was just asleep and she will wake up when she is good and ready i had to believe that. I stayed there for hours my family had gone to the café even though they didn't eat. I knew they just wanted to leave me with Bella for a while. It was the first time today id been alone with her on our supposedly special day. My mined kept going back to the night she was in here after she was attacked by James the conversation we had when I came to visit and she was terrified that I was going to leave her you know it took me 2 weeks to persuade her that I wasn't going anywhere. She is so stubborn and as I thought that I chuckled she was my stubborn Bella. I began to hum her lullaby when someone came in I recognised the drunken driver from Alice's vision and began to see red, as I was about to run for him my family burst in with Emmet and Jasper holding me back while Rosalie looked at me like I had gone mad and Alice and Carlisle tried to get rid of the lunatic that nearly killed my love.

Cpov

We got to the room just in time Emmet and jasper restraining Edward I turned to the man and said as cold as I could "Don't you think you have caused Enough trouble for one day" he looked at me with a death glair and then looked guilty as if he has the right to give any one that look Bella was like my daughter and he ugh then he spoke still drunk I take it " I-im jjusst hhere tto say ssorry tto the little lady my lorry wouldn't sstopp" he slurred out this just set the fuse on Edwards temper completely as he yelled "It had nothing to do with your lorry it had to do with you drink driving, you ran the red light, you went into her truck and YOU nearly KILLED her did you know it was our anniversary today and know we are spending it here at a god dam hospital while she is in a coma as far as I'm concerned pall it should be you not her" and with that the man hung his head and walked out i followed and rung security and the police.

Bpov

It was so dark I really didn't like it I wanted to be anyplace but here like in Edwards arms while he hummed the lullaby he made me when we first met. I began to wonder how long id been like this. It was strange because I could hear people around me speaking but I couldn't move speak or open my eyes all I could to was listen to the voices around me. I could make out Emmet talking to me "Come on Bells wake up your starting to freak us all out it's been 4 days already and we miss you, I miss your klutziness you haven't fallen down in 5 days and Edwards getting so incredibly annoying" trust Emmet to mock me even in my state, god when I get out of here he will get it big time. Jesus 4 days that can't be right the accident was not that long ago or at least it didn't feel like it anyway. I tried to concentrate on more voices then heard Carlisle talking to someone "she will be fine Edward stop worrying if you are that worried go see Alice she said that Bella's future is getting more clear every day that's a positive sign" Edward my Edward was worried he shouldn't be worried I wish I could just wake up and tell him I was fine. That's when i began to feel everything including the pain in fact mostly the pain my stomach felt like it was burning my head was pounding and my body in general was aching. I felt someone holding my hand and I gripped it a little. I heard a small gasp and fluttered my eyelids to see my second favourite colour onyx staring up at me. God I wish he would look after himself and hunt he's just so stubborn "Bella it's you your awake, CARLISLE Bella's awake" I then tried to talk but somehow I couldn't find my lips enough to speak Carlisle came rushing in to see and gave out one of the biggest relived sighs id heard. He came over to the other side of the bed and sat in the other chair "Bella thank-god you really had us going for a while." All I could seem to do is smile at them and nod which Carlisle seemed to notice in an instant "Bella can you speak?" I shook my head no and frowned Edward seemed worried by this and asked Carlisle what was wrong but I was too tired to hear the rest so I went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**What an anniversary this turned out to be**

**Chapter 3**

Edwards P.O.V

"Carlisle why couldn't she talk, is this permanent" Edward asked in a panicked tone "Edward calm down after looking at her notes I half expected this I was just hoping it wouldn't happen, she had severe whiplash her belt could have easily strangled her, it almost did as you can tell from the bruising around her neck" Carlisle told the family who looked down at the small fragile sleeping beauty hooked up with wires to the machines around her "It seems that the accident also damaged her vocal chords rendering her unable to speak I'm not entirely sure how long this will last it could be anything from a few hours to a few weeks maybe even months I cannot say" everyone looked at Bella who blushed and looked down at her hands. Emmet was the first to speak "wow its gonna be awkward talking to you in public siss" then came his booming laughter which earned him a glare from most members of the family including Bella who had tears streaming down her face so Jasper gave him a slap round the back of the head "don't worry Bella I'm sure you will be back to normal in no time" said Jasper softly giving her a warm smile and using his power to calm her down. Alice just jumped on her and hugged her crying "you better start talking soon missy, I miss the sound of your laugh and the arguments you have with Emmet when he acts stupid" with this Bella smiled and looked at Carlisle who somehow knew what she wanted so he walked out of the room and came back in minutes later holding a pad and pen "There you go Bella, don't worry I'm sure your voice will come back soon enough just have to be patient" he smiled at her and kissed her forehead before saying "okay guys let Bella get some rest, all of you go home get a shower and something to eat it's been a while since you guys have had some rest too" I looked at Bella and held her hand "DO you need me to stay with you I don't mind if you do" I asked softly and waited for her to write her reply_ "No its okay go home and get some rest Carlisle is here to check on me If I need him"_ I looked at Carlisle who nodded in return so I gave Bella a kiss "I'll be back in the morning okay" and with that I left with my family to get some rest I was relieved she was okay and just prayed she would soon get her voice back.

Normal POV

Once every one left Carlisle gave Bella some morphine to help her sleep saying he'll check on her soon. Bella drifted off only to be woken up by a nightmare soon after she was rolling around on her bed "Bella, Bella sweaty calm down its me Carlisle" he whispered softly trying to shake her awake. She woke with a start and cried softly on Carlisle chest as he'd moved her onto his lap to calm her down.

3 weeks later

Bella was out of the hospital and home with the Cullen's looking after her. She didn't have her voice back yet but she had hope that she would get it back soon.

Bella POV

I was getting tired of Edward fussing over every little thing he was driving me insane ever since I lost my voice all he can do is treat me like a child. I even had Emmet beat him up a couple of times, I love Emmet he's going to be an awesome brother-in-law same as Jazz he's a lot calmer but listens to me when I talk to him and gives me advise when I need it he also.

After spending the day with Alice and Rose shopping I decided to go upstairs and rest I was exhausted. Alice, Rose, Emmet, Jasper and Esme had all gone hunting while Edward was down stairs playing his piano and Carlisle was at the hospital. I put one of Edwards CD's into the music player and listened to it letting it relax me into a nice sleep.

Edwards POV

Bella was sleeping soundly on the king size bed I bought her when she slept at mine one time so I decided to go out for some fresh air for a while it wasn't till I was walking in the woods next do the house I heard it. I almost missed it but I didn't, a sound I hadn't heard in a long time Bella's voice I ran to the house only to be met by a scream I knew she was having another nightmare it happens sometimes I ran up to the room to see Bella thrashing around on the bed "help me Edward hurry, I don't want to die yet, I love you" she mumbled I smiled and tried to wake her then I heard movement downstairs "Carlisle come quickly" I said in normal tone and in seconds he was by the bed "what is it Edward is she okay is it another nightmare poor girl" Carlisle started shaking her lightly "Bella Wake up your okay your safe and sound" then he heard "thank-you Carlisle I love you dad" and her eyes fluttered open to see a shocked Carlisle and me happier than I have been since the accident "your voice its back you spoke" she looked at me confused then tried to talk "w..what" Carlisle left to get her a drink of water which she gulped down in seconds "I I can talk I love you Edward" I smiled brightly down at her and notice my family in the doorway smiling too.

Normal POV

Alice and rose jumped on the bed and tackled Bella "thank-god you got your voice back it was waaay to quiet" squealed Alice "that's one way of putting it" laughed Rose Bella looked it all the family members faces all filled with joy that she could speak again. All she could do was cry tears of joy "I've missed speaking to you guys" they just laughed Emmet obviously the loudest "well iv definitely missed it the most" boomed Emmet

After the excitement died down Carlisle pressed a hand on her shoulder "can you come to my office I just want to check your okay" Bella nodded and got up shakily almost falling down again until Edward steadied her "defiantly the same clumsy Bella" I glared at him and jasper whacked him round the head "hey man what was that for" jasper just stated " for picking on our sister stupid" they all laughed at that and Edward walked Bella down to Carlisle's office so he could to the check-up " ahh Bella good just sit on the couch a second" she did what he said and sat down with Edward holding her hand Carlisle sat in front of her "okay I just want you to open your mouth for me you haven't talked in quit a long time so I just Want to check how your throat is the bruising gone down which is a good sign." She did as she was told then when he was done with her throat he asked her to lie down on the couch so he could check her stomach "ahh good seems like everything is healing perfectly your very lucky looks like you'll be back to your old self in no time Bella" with that he said she could go placing a kiss on her forehead saying "it's good to hear your voice again Bella" with that Bella and Edward decided to go to their meadow where they lied on the grass Bella's head resting on Edwards chest watching the clouds float by.

Thanx for reading please review xx :D

Sammie-Jo


End file.
